Spriggan 12
|previous affiliation= |base of operations=Vistarion |status=Disbanded |leader= |members=Ajeel Raml Brandish μ Dimaria Yesta Invel Yura Jacob Lessio Neinhart |temporary members= |former members=August (Leader; Deceased) Bloodman (Deceased) God Serena (Deceased) Irene Belserion (Deceased) Larcade Dragneel (Deceased) Wall Eehto (Deceased) |manga debut=Chapter 440 |anime debut=Episode 278 |movie debut=Fairy Tail: Dragon Cry }} The Spriggan 12 (スプリガン１２ Supurigan Tuerubu) was an elite unit serving as Zeref Dragneel's (the emperor of the Alvarez Empire, under the alias Emperor Spriggan) personal guard.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 440, Page 19 Overview According to Hyberion, the members of the Spriggan 12 (dubbed "Shields") are extremely skilled and powerful Mages, all around the same level of power as God Serena: the strongest Mage from Ishgar.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 440, Pages 18-20 The Shields also appear to do whatever it is they please and roam about, being that it is extremely rare all twelve are in the same location.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 452, Page 9 When Zeref asked member Invel to gather the other eleven members, he noted that such a task on such short notice would be extremely difficult due to some not able to attend, while some purposely deny the summons.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 445, Page 3Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 494, Page 12 Some also appear to operate independently of Zeref's wishes and act of their own accord, as Zeref said that the Alvarez invasion of Ishgar in X781 was due to one of the members of the Spriggan 12 not following his orders to stay away from the continent.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 445, Page 13 In regards to His Majesty, the 12 hold a respectful tone but can be informal when addressing him, while some can hold him accountable for his own actions.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 497, Pages 7-8 Among the 12 the camaraderie is noticeable, with examples being the mutual friendship shown between each otherFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 494, Page 10 to the respect level given to one another denoted by honorifics.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 482, Page 19 A year after the war against Fairy Tail and Ishgar, the Spriggan 12 has been disbanded.Fairy Tail 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 13, Page 3 Members *'Ajeel Raml': An uncouth, dark-skinned antagonistic young man who goes by the title of "Desert King".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 445, Pages 4-5 He masterfully controls sand, befitting his epithet, and has a habit of referring to things he finds delightful or interesting as "nice".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 446, Pages 7-28 He also leads his own squad within the Alvarez Empire, known as the Ajeel Squad, comprised of the warriors and Mages hailing from the desert regions of Alvarez.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 455, Pages 10, in X793, he become the new emperor of Alvarez following the war.Fairy Tail 100YQ Manga: Chapter 13, Pages 2-12 *'August': An elderly, bearded and gray-haired man who dresses in a stereotypical wizard's garb, accompanied with a staff, and speaks in cryptic undertones and is the general and de facto leader of the Spriggan 12.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 493, Page 6 Due to his ability to copy any type of Caster Magic, he has been revered to have mastered countless types of Magic through history and is feared as the strongest of the Spriggan 12, with his epithet within the Alvarez Empire being the "Wizard King",Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 445, Pages 5-6Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 452, Pages 15-17 partly demonstrated by his usage of Magic of incredulous power and its extensive scope.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 489, Page 4 He is the son of Zeref, the emperor of the Alvarez Empire.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 526, Page 19 *'Bloodman': A very tall, extremely muscular Etherious with an overall macabre appearance; wearing something reminiscent of an mask, as well as a dark demonic breastplate, partnered with metallic pauldrons and a long cloak. Monikered as the very "Grim Reaper" himself, he massacred all who is in his vicinity due to his particular body, as well as possessing some of the Curses of the Demon-affiliated Guild Tartaros that he exploited at his discretion.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 452, Page 17Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 466, Pages 11-12Fairy Tail Manga:Chapter 487, Pages 9-17 *'Brandish μ': A scantily clad woman who controls a very advanced form of Magic that allows her to manipulate mass.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 444, Page 4 She leads her own squad within the Alvarez Empire, known as the Brandish Squad,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 442, Page 10 but seems not to care very much for her subordinates, as she has no qualms about sacrificing them to appease her apathetic, impatient whims.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 443, Pages 20-21 She also holds the epithet "Nation Destroyer".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 452, Page 12 *'Dimaria Yesta': A cynical war empress that can majestically control time as well as her blades in battle. The leader of the Dimaria Squad,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 461, Pages 10-11 she was blessed with great power by the God of Time, Chronos,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 475, Pages 12-13 her valor and reputation are so renown that Makarov Dreyar claims she has conquered many battlefields, earning her the title "Warrior Queen" within the empire.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 452, Page 13 *'God Serena': An exuberant man and the former holder of Rank 1 within the Ten Wizard Saints; he was regarded as the strongest Mage in the entirety of the continent of Ishgar. He defected from his country and the Saints, all to join the Alvarez Empire and Zeref,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 452, Pages 8-15 implied by himself to have been for the sake of locating and killing the elusive final Dragon: Acnologia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 470, Page 16 An exceedingly powerful Dragon Slayer, he holds the epithet "Eight-Dragon God Serena" as he has been implanted with eight different Dragon Slaying Magics.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 470, Page 12 *'Invel Yura': A polite, snow-haired young man who embodies the very definition of decorum, he is very stiff and takes rules and regulations very seriously, not fearing to chastise even his fellow Shields for their inability to maintain respect and order. He controls a variety of Ice Magic to a powerful degree, ranging from Ice Slave which suppresses the free will of its victims to Ice Lock; Magic that traps two people together as their minds are controlled to Invel's whim.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 452, Page 10Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 497, Pages 5-6Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 498, Pages 17-18 He holds the epithet "The Winter General" with the Empire.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 445, Pages 2-9 *'Irene Belserion': A four-hundred-year-old Mage-turned Dragon renowned as the "Scarlet Despair;" she is reputed as the most powerful female member of the Spriggan 12. She dresses in a somewhat primitive outfit, the latter trait further accentuated by her staff, which is as tall as her and split into a pair of huge antlers covered with leopard-skin near the top.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 483, Pages 23-25 She also leads her own squadron, the Irene Squad, headlined by her top two underlings: Juliet Sun and Heine Lunasea.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 484, Page 14 A High Enchanter, Irene has the ability to bestow and affix her Magic Power onto all things, including the atmosphere and the very earth itself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 489, Pages 10-16 The only named Magic she possesses, Universe One, is a brand new kind of Magic that allows her to reconstruct an entire country's geography to suit her fancy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 490, Page 14 *'Jacob Lessio': A tall, middle-aged man of patronizing nature, regarded as a master at the art of assassination and a genius user of Stealth and Transport; Magics that can completely camouflage his presence and teleport his targets into an alternate dimension respectively. He holds the title of "Assassin" referring to his mastery of magical assassination.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 478, Page 11Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 477, Page 16Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 466, Pages 15-16 *'Larcade Dragneel': A rather tall, young Etherious with spiky hair, who is dressed in a kasaya; he is characterized by his peaceful and harmonious attitude, always in the mindset to protect his family and comrades. His Magics revolve around the three human desires: sex, hunger, and slumber to incapacitate the ones before him; even rivaled for it to be able to present a challenge to Acnologia himself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 494, Page 20 *'Neinhart': A defiant, effeminate man adorned in ornamental armor. He relishes being able to gaze into his opposition's hearts to seed out their historias, manipulating it against their will.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 481, Pages 3-5 He also leads his own squad within the Alvarez Empire, known as the Neinhart Squad, headlined by the Four Heraldry Knights.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 474, Pages 10Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 466, Page 8 *'Wall Eehto': A jovial human-looking Machias, who created mechanized weaponry to exploit his enemies' weaknesses and shortcomings.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 459, Page 13 He is the leader of the Wall Squad; his title within the Alvarez Empire was "Judge".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 452, Page 19Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 455, Page 14 Missions Convene at the Emperor's Side The Spriggan 12 was ordered by August, their leader, to gather and convene by Emperor Spriggan's side, who is currently stationed at the Fairy Tail Guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 492, Pages 5-7 *'Status': Success Fend Off Ishgar The Spriggan 12 was assigned to fend off the resistance guilds, including Fairy Tail, upon their arrival to the newly-reconstructed guild hall's location.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 494, Page 15 *'Status': Failure Trivia *Originally, Hiro Mashima's editor only wanted 5 or 6 members in the Spriggan group, but Hiro was resolute on there being 12 since the number held some kind of meaning.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 52 Afterword *Hiro Mashima designed all of the Spriggan 12 with the idea that they all would possess Magic that "cheats": every single one uses something generic that any author could come up with, but that destroys the framework of whatever story they are applied to, and are thus not usually used. Magics mentioned in particular that are grossly unfair are Âge Seal (Dimaria's primary Magic), Stealth (Jacob's primary Magic), and Historia of the Dead (Neinhart's primary Magic).Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 56 Afterword *The entire cast of women in the Spriggan 12 (Brandish, Dimaria, and Irene) are mentioned to be popular among fans, with Brandish being the most popular among the three. Likewise, the most popular male character among the Spriggan 12 is God Serena.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 60 Q&A Corner *When the members of the Spriggan 12 were first referred to by Brandish, some of their silhouettes bore little to no resemblance to members who later appeared; notably none of the silhouettes resembled Jacob Lessio, Bloodman, Neinhart, Irene Belserion or Larcade Dragneel. Wall Eehto also possessed a small creature perched on his shoulder.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 443, Page 25 References Navigation Category:Factions Category:Antagonist Category:Featured Article